Haruhi's Summer Fun
by Anastasia27
Summary: Haruhi hasn't seen the host club all summer and when there are only a few   weeks left Hikaru invites her over. Little did he know she now had the   body of a woman. Btw there will be a lemon in the 4th chapter
1. Chapter 1

It was summer time for the entire host club. Honey and Mori had graduated  
that year and were headed off to college. All the other hosts lives  
were changing, especially Haruhi. Haruhi had matured allot that summer  
more than any of the hosts could even think about.  
She had befriended a more girly girl of a friend that she had spent a  
majority of the summer with. Her new friend had thrown away all her  
boy clothes and got her girl clothes instead. Haruhi had been at the  
grocery store when this had taken place, otherwise this would not have  
happened.  
Her new friend was from America and was going home the day after  
Haruhi had got her (unwanted) new wardrobe.  
Her friend was named Raina. Raina was only 15 but she had a body of a  
grown woman. Raina's mom had sent her down to Japan to get a break  
from her mother and fathers messy divorce.  
Raina of course did not argue at this because seeing her mother cry  
every day was stressing her out. Since Raina had never been to Japan  
she had gotten lost. Haruhi had found a lost Raina on the street when  
she was out getting supper for her and her father. One thing leads to  
another and they became friends. Haruhi had gone with Raina to the  
airport to say a teary goodbye.  
About a day after Raina had left Haruhi started to remember a certain  
club that hadn't even contacted her all summer. She could only think  
of what they had done with their summer.

~Souh Residence~

Tamaki and Kyouya had just got back from an amazing trip to France.  
Tamaki had finally gone and seen his mom for the first time in years.  
Kyouya had just gone because there was nothing to do at his house.  
Tamaki was downloading all the pictures he had taken in France to his  
computer and Kyouya was typing away on his computer.  
Tamaki's photos were all done downloading. He then began to go through  
all of them reminiscing in the memories until he saw a picture of his  
beloved daughter glaring at him for taking an unwanted picture of  
her. That's when he spoke aloud in a questing whisper.  
"I wonder how her summers been?"  
Kyouya looked at Tamaki for a slit moment and began typing again only  
to lightly reply back.  
"Me too. "

~Hitachiin Residence~

Kaoru had been spending most of his time with his mother learning  
about the family business. Hikaru would attend sometimes but most of  
the time he would just sit home and sulk from being bored of it.  
Hikaru secretly wanted to do something other than fashion. He just  
wasn't quite sure what he did want though.  
It was another summer day and Hikaru was bored out of his mind! Kaoru  
however was having the time of his life learning about fashion. Kaoru  
and his mom were in an important meeting that would last for hours on  
end. Hikaru was stuck trying to keep himself entertained. Hikaru had  
decided to play the delete game in his phone to pass time; he started  
with unwanted ringtones which lead to videos and ending in pictures.  
He looked at each one carefully laughing at almost everyone. Once he  
looked at a picture he always found some reason why he couldn't delete  
it. Close to the end of all the pictures he found one of him, Kaoru,  
and Haruhi at their private beach. It was the twin's birthday when this  
had been taken. Hikaru was holding up his phone with one hand and his  
other was wrapped around Haruhi's slender waist making Haruhi slightly  
blush and Kaoru had his arm resting on her shoulder. Hikaru sighed  
happily at the memory.  
Hikaru spoke out loud calmly.  
"I wonder what she's doing right now." Those few lonely words were  
greeted with a familiar voice.  
"You should invite her over."  
A startled Hikaru jumped to realize that Kaoru had been looking over  
his shoulder for a while. Hikaru replied happily to him.  
"Is the meeting over?"  
Kaoru only shook his head in response.  
"Mom gave everyone a five minute break."  
Hikaru frowned and sat back down to sulk.  
"Why don't you invite her over? the meeting won't be over for a while  
and I hate the thought of you being up here all alone."  
Hikaru shrugged his shoulders.  
"Kay."  
Kaoru gave Hikaru a quick huge and left. Kaoru felt bad leaving his  
brother but he was really interested in the fashion industry. Kaoru  
hoped Haruhi would be available to keep Hikaru entertained for the day.  
Hikaru went to his contacts and found Haruhi he stared at the send  
button for a while thinking about what he would say, he hadn't the  
slightest clue on why he felt so nervous. Once he got all his thoughts  
together he presses send and put the phone to his ear waiting for and  
answers.

~The Mall~

since school had ended Haruhi had gone up a couple of sizes in bras.  
She seemed to rapidly grow in breasts when she started to hang out  
with Raina. She was at the mall getting a bigger bra when her purse  
started ringing. She fished in her purse looking for her phone once  
she griped it she pulled it close to her ear and spoke softly.  
"Hello?"  
She recognized the voice almost immediately. A small smile spread  
across her lips as she listened.  
"Hey Haruhi its Hikaru are you busy?"  
"Oh no I'm just at the mall buying a new bra."  
Hikaru giggled softly, Haruhi then realized what she had just said and  
a huge blush spread across her face.  
"I mean! Um uh... What's up?"  
Haruhi had no other choice but to just keep going with it.  
"Well Kaoru is in a meeting with my mom and some of her clients and I  
was wondering if you would come over and keep me company?"  
Haruhi shook her head even though he couldn't see it and replied back  
calmly.  
"Sure."  
Hikaru felt his heart skip a beat but he calmed himself down so he  
didn't sound like a spase when he answered back to her.  
"Kay well I'll be waiting for you then."  
And with that Hikaru hung up.


	2. Chapter 2

Haruhi was leaving the mall and was heading home to put on her new  
bra. Her father was at work so she would just take the bus to Hikarus  
house.

~Fujioka Residence ~

Haruhi had put on her bra and was headed out the door. Until a certain  
twin called.  
"Hey I'm on my way."  
"Oh, well I was just calling to tell you to bring your swim suit."  
"Oh, okay. Well I'll see you soon kay."  
Haruhi hung up the phone and ran back inside to get her swimming suit.

~Hitachiin Residence~

Hikaru was in his room pacing waiting for her arrival. He was later  
interrupted by his maids.  
"Master Hikaru, is here to see you."  
Hikaru nodded and left the room to go and great Haruhi. He was looking  
at his feet the whole time he came down the stairs. He looked up to be  
greeted by a beautiful woman instead of a pretty young lady.  
"Hey Hikaru." She smiled.  
Hikarus eyes went wild looking at her body with a hunger for lust.  
Haruhi had on a dress with sleeves the hung below her shoulders, and  
there was an opening in the front of her dress she had on a tank top  
underneath it to try and hide her C cup breasts but, they still popped  
out. The dress went to the top of her thigh revealing more than she  
had intended.  
Haruhi hadn't noticed it but her earring was coming lose but, she did  
notice when she heard a light tap on marble floors. Haruhi gasped and  
got on all fours looking for her earring. Hikaru being a hormonal  
teenager could only watch in awe as her dress hiked up and revealed her  
lace panties. He blushed a scarlet red. She looked up at him and asked  
if he could see it but the only thing he could she were her breasts  
popping out of her shirt. She went back to looking and he kept  
watching. He was having naughty thoughts until he realized his pants  
were getting tight in the front. He immediately realized what was  
happening and put his hands in front of his manhood hoping she hadn't  
noticed. Haruhi popped up with a smile on her face.  
"Found it!" she exclaimed with joy.  
Hikaru felt the presser in his pants get tighter and he had a painful  
expression on his face. Haruhi noticed.  
"What?" she asked.  
"I'll be right back."  
Before Haruhi could say anything he was gone. Hikaru was in the  
kitchen with his front in the freezer, cursing at himself quietly.  
"You dumbass."  
He huffed and puffed angrily.  
"What the fuck were you thinking?"  
His tantrum was interrupted by his maids.  
"Master Hikaru."  
The maids were not fazed by what hews doing because they had walked  
in on far worse.  
"Yea." Hikaru responded.  
"Ms. Fujioka is waiting for you in your room."  
Hikaru blushed when the maids spoke her name remembering why he had  
his junk in the freezer.  
"Tell her I'll be there in a moment."  
The maids bowed and left. Hikaru got himself out of the freezer and  
calmed himself down he began heading up stairs. Haruhi was out on his  
balcony, looking at the sky, amused by how beautiful it was outside.  
Hikaru stared at her for a moment in taking her true beauty. Her hair  
had grow a little below her shoulders and it swayed in the wind  
beautifully. He walked up beside her and spoke softly.  
"You look beautiful today."  
Haruhi was a little surprised at his comment; she blushed a deep red  
and replied back shackle.  
"You always look handsome."  
Hikaru slightly giggled at how cute she was when she was nervous.  
Haruhi tried to change the subject quickly.  
"Are we going to go swimming?"  
Hikaru was a little startled at her comment because he had completely  
forgotten about going swimming  
"Of course."  
Haruhi blushed when she spoke  
"Um... Where do I change?"  
Hikaru answered quickly.  
"Um... you can change in here and I'll just change in the hall  
bathroom."  
Hikaru grabbed his suit and left the room. Haruhi changed quickly and  
folded her clothes and stuck them beside her bag and she headed out  
the door. Hikaru was waiting for her outside the door. They walked to  
the pool telling one another about their summer. Haruhi had talked the  
most because Hikaru was short and simple, boring. Hikaru listened to  
every word she said as he thirsted for them. When they had arrived  
Hikaru plunged into the water. Haruhi just looked around amazed at how  
beautiful everything was (btw it's an indoor pool). Hikaru submerged  
from under water.  
"Are you goanna get in?" He questioned.  
"Of course." she smiled  
Haruhi took off her cover up reviling her sexy swim suit. She had on  
a bikini that was white with gold stars all over. Her boobs were half  
visible and her bottom half of her swim suit was tiny on her it  
covered everything up but was still very reviling. She stepped back  
and plunged in. Hikaru blushed a dark red; when Haruhi was headed  
into the pool her boobs were very bouncy.


	3. Chapter 3

Haruhi broke the surface gasping for a breath of air. What Haruhi saw  
in front of her she did not expect to see a gawking Hikaru before  
her, his face was a dark shade of scarlet and his mouth gaped open.  
Haruhi then felt a certain chill under her collar bone. Haruhi looked  
down with curios eyes and spotted why Hikaru was so flustered.  
Haruhi's tie that went around her neck had fallen down and left her  
newly bigger perky breasts. Haruhi immediately pulled her arms around  
her chest and turned her back on Hikaru. Haruhi hadn't noticed but her  
whole face had turned red as well as Hikarus did. Hikaru felt the erg  
to put his whole body in the freezer. Haruhi began to fix her swim  
suit tying it as tight as it would go. Hikaru had to break the aquerd  
quietness between the two teenagers.  
"Do you want to play the handstand race?"  
Haruhi only nodded. She was still a little red from what had just  
happened and she knew if she spoke than it would come out all shakier.  
Hikaru and Haruhi went from the shallow end of the pool almost to the  
deep end trying to beat one another. They soon began to be very  
competitive with one another, saying stuff like 'you cheated' or that  
'that wasn't fair I fell' they were in each other's faces yelling at  
one and other.  
"YOU KNOW WHAT HARUHI!...I DONT CARE YOU WIN, HAPPY!"  
"YOU KNOW WHAT HIKARU!.. YOU ACT LIKE A LITTLE SPIOLED BRAT ALL THE  
TIME YOU DONT GET WHAT YOU WANT AND IM SICK OF IT!"  
Haruhi and Hikaru were nose to nose staring at each other in the eyes.  
When they both noticed how close they were they couldn't help but  
blush. Hikaru did the complete unexpected when his crushed his lips  
against hers. At first Haruhi didn't respond but soon after she closed  
her eyes lightly and wrapped her arms around his shoulders. Hikaru felt  
her relax and give into the kiss. He couldn't help but intake her sent  
he snaked his hands around her hips and pulled her close to him, her  
skin was so soft against his. Hikaru loved her taste and silk like  
lips. Haruhi felt his tongue licking her bottom lips begging for  
entrance. Haruhi allowed him access and Hikaru took notice immediately.  
Hikaru was just about to explore every inch of her mouth until his  
maids walked in. Haruhi jerked her body from his and ran out of  
the pool grabbed her cover up and ran out the door.  
"What?" Hikaru replied annoyed.  
"Suppers ready master." They spoke in perfect unison.  
"Are you fucking serious?" he whispered angrily under his breath.  
The maids just stared at him until they were sure he was speaking to  
them.  
"You can leave now." He said harshly.  
They bowed and left. Hikaru jumped out if the pool and headed to his  
room hoping Haruhi was still here.

~Hikaru and Kaoru's Room~

Haruhi he had just finished getting dress and practically the whole  
time she kept her hand on her slightly swollen lips. She still felt as  
if what had just happened was an accident and she was scared if she  
perused what had just happened there friendship would be wounded.  
Haruhi had all her things settled in her bag and she was just about to  
leave until a certain golden eyed man came into the room she felt her  
heart start to race a little. Hikaru had already changed back into  
his clothes his hair was still damp and leaking onto his shirt. She  
soon just stared at his face then to his lips she was ashamed to say  
it but she felt a wanted need to be taken care of between her legs. He  
soon spoke loudly before she could say a word.  
"Haruhi...I love you more that a friend should and I want to be your  
boyfriend!"  
Hikaru didn't mean to be so loud but he couldn't help it, Kaoru had  
pointed out that Hikaru did have some strong feelings for her. Haruhi  
began to nod her head softly.  
"I..I love you to Hikaru." She smiled softly.


	4. Chapter 4

Hikaru felt his heart race out of his chest and his palms get all sweaty. He looked at her sweetly before coming close to her. Haruhi felt Hikaru wrap his arms around her waist and press there body's together making Haruhi slightly like a reflex Haruhi wrapped her arms around Hikarus neck and pasionatey kissed him. Hikaru deepened the kiss and pressed Haruhi closer to him. Haruhi felt her need grow worse when Hikaru started toying with the bottom of her dress. Haruhi moved her hands from his shoulders and put them under his shirt and rubbed his chest all over. Hikaru parted from her lips and spoke teasingly."Getting a little touchy are we?"Haruhi turned bright red."Look who's talking. Your the one trying to take of my dress."Hikaru shrugged his shoulders."Id hardly call that a dress." He gasped and then smiled a sinister smile."Well then if you don't like it..."Haruhi reached the bottom of her dress and pulled it off. Hikaru was left speechless and with a gulp he took of his shirt trying to even the score. Haruhi placed her hands on his chest and spoke sweetly."That's better."Haruhi reached up and began kissing Hikaru again. Hikaru moved from her lips to her jaw line eventually moving to her neck. Haruhi felt him biting and sucking on her neck. Haruhi reached her hands down to Hikarus pants and began to take them off. Haruhi felt her need grow horribly bad and she just wanted it taken care of. Hikaru felt Haruhi's small slender silk like hand grab onto his manhood and slightly squeeze it Hikaru couldn't help but moan. Hikaru reached his hands down and pulled off Haruhi's tank top. Hikaru stuck his hands underneath Haruhi's ass and lifted her wrapped her legs around Hikaru and stared into his golden cat like eyes. Hikaru saw a the lust in her eyes. Hikaru gave her the same reached behind her back and started fiddling with her bra straps. Haruhi smiled."Go ahead."Hikaru gave a big child like grin and a quiet click was heard through out the room. They gave each other one more passionate kiss before Hikaru placed Haruhi on his bed. Her bra falling to the floor in the placed his body in between her Haruhi's legs and began kissing her was exploring her every inch of her sweet tasting mouth. Haruhi felt a warmth on her left breast and realized it was Hikarus hand. Haruhi couldn't help but moan from all the pleasure he was giving her. Hikaru left her mouth and traveled in between her breasts. Hikaru kept his hand on her left breast and took her right one in his mouth. Haruhi lightly squealed at the sensation of his mouth toying with her boob. Haruhi felt her back arch into him and moan rather loudly when Hikaru began sucking and nipping at her nipple. Hikaru took his left hand off her breast and placed it on top of Haruhi's panties. He began rubbing her outside of her panties making her whole body shake and squirm. Hikaru felt her cotton underwear soaked in her exotic juices. Hikaru stuck his hand inside of her panties and rubbed her swollen nub fiercely. Haruhi began screaming his name she felt her whole body losing control. Hikaru felt her legs began to buckle. He felt his hand coated in her juices. He kissed her on the fore head an spoke in a whisper."Feel better?" he smirked."Let me return the favor." she spoke sat up and began kissing him she put her hands on his boxers and nearly ripped them off. She left his lips and went to his neck and traveled all the way down to his manhood she stuck her mouth around the tip of his dick and began sucking on him. Hikaru felt his eyes gaze over as Haruhi went down on him. He felt her tongue swirl around his dick. Haruhi felt Hikaru stick his hands through her hair and hold on to her locks going with her motion. Haruhi felt him speed up so she followed. Hikaru began moaning loudly. Haruhi her him whisper something under his breath right before he came."Th-That feels s-so damn good."Haruhi came up from where she was and Hikaru pinned her to the bed and took off her panties. He propped her legs open with his and rubbed his dick in between her folds. Hikaru heard a slight whimper from Haruhi, he bent down until his face was right by hers."Are you ready?"Haruhi nodded. Hikaru slowly stuck his head in they both winced. Haruhi winced because the slight pain and Hikaru winced because how tight she was. Hikaru still went slow afraid he may hurt her. Haruhi got a little frustrated and wrapped her legs around him making him go in all the way. Haruhi cried out in pain and a single tear fell."I'm sorry." Hikaru whispered"Its fine I know you wouldn't hurt me on purpose." she kept going. Haruhi felt a sensation building up in her stomach after a while. She began moaning and pressed her self harder against him for more access. Hikaru began to pick up speed Haruhi kept with his rhythm. Haruhi felt something building up inside of her and she couldn't help but moan at the top of her lungs. Hikaru began to moan out Haruhi's name. Haruhi and Hikaru climaxed together and at the same time screamed one another's name. Hikaru and Haruhi stared at one another just like before when Hikaru put Haruhi on his waist. They sat in silence until Haruhi spoke with the utmost care."I love you Hikaru." she smiled"I love you too Haruhi" he smiledWith that Hikaru and Haruhi wrapped up in the silk sheets and the while the two had no idea of a certain twin standing at the door recording there little get together.~Souh Residence~Tamaki looked at Kyouya a little surprised then he smiled."Its nice to see you caring about our little girl Mommy."Right when thoughs words slipped though out his fatherly mouth Tamaki's phone started buzzing."Oh, it seems one of our devil sons has sent me a video message." he smiled only ignored him and kept typing. Tamaki opened the message from Kaoru. Suddenly Kyouya hear three things:1. Two familiar voices moaning.2. Something that sounded like a phone drop to the 3. A not so happy Tamaki yell "THE DEVIL DEFLOWERED MY LITTLE GIRL!" and with that Kyouya knew that devil was gonna get it, when school started ENDOkay so I've never had sex so I'm sorry if the lemon wasn't that good. Oh and if you want a part 2 I'll make it. *-^ but I need at least one review telling me so otherwise this will be my one and only fan fic. Whelp... Chow Nazi


	5. Update

Okay so i've noticed ppl favorite this story so i decided to tell anyone else who doesnt know about part 2 okay part 2 to this story is called Haruhi's High School Nightmare i just wanted to inform all who didnt know


End file.
